Snow Blind
by dreams of leaving
Summary: AU. A young woman searches the world of Silent Hill as she comes to realize that it's more than a sick video game.  original character s


Title: Snow Blind**  
><strong>Rating: PG-13 (may change later)**  
><strong>Character(s): Original Characters**  
><strong>Genre: Horror/Supernatural**  
><strong>Warning(s): AU **  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Silent Hill or Konami**  
><strong>Author Notes: Original Characters in Silent Hill maybe they'll meet Pyramid Head and have a fun sexy party - no this isn't one of those**  
><strong>Summary: AU. A girl searches Silent Hill for her friend as she tries to cope with the fact that it is a real place. **  
><strong>Word Count: 863

Lisa loved Silent Hill. The girl had to. It was really the only game she talked about and when it came to horror movies no other film had it beat. It was enough to cause any sane person to turn and run from the young woman. However Rachel found herself sticking by her friend. That was what they did – it was who they were. Lisa the blonde, statuesque gamer girl who loved to pose with pictures of her controller and Rachel, the flat chested chipmunk haired friend who was lucky enough to live next door to her. They were a pair, wherever it was they went. They'd grown up in diapers together, shared birthdays and Christmas' and other holidays. They were practically family, and Rachel wouldn't have it any other way. She just wished that for once Lisa wouldn't find some connection between her religious video gaming and the real world.

That was the difference between the two of them. While Lisa was a fan of the strange and occult and macabre, Rachel was not. Hell she at least attended church every Sunday, something that couldn't be said about her friend. But out of the shared seventeen years of each of their lives they'd never let something like this come between them.

So it was with a heavy sigh that Rachel continued to listen to Lisa. The blonde yammering on about the new voice casting for the remakes to one of the games.

"And it's just utter bull Raech. I mean I can't even believe Konami would even fuck over the loyal fans and Voice Actors like that to begin with y'know?"  
>And like usual Rachel only replied with a grunt, eyes remaining shut as she kept her head on her friends shoulder. The feel of the bus beneath them moving further away from their school district.<p>

Still nestled into her friends side she spoke up this time, eyes remaining closed. "What I don't believe is that we're choosing to spend senior skip day riding a bus into Centralia."

"But it's the closest thing to Stillwater that even resembles a ghost town. And it's not like my dad was gonna let me go regardless. He thinks my obsession with Silent Hill is demonic."  
>"It's scary is what it is." Rachel quipped back, leaning up off of her friend to press her face against the side of the bus window. She was a pushover she knew. Had it been up to her, the two of them would have gone down to the ball park with all the others seniors. But no – Lisa had to do that puppy dog beg thing and get her to follow.<p>

Playful pushing on her elbow and Rachel laughed with her friend. "C'mon. Centralia is supposed to be what the films setting is based off of. Roger Avary, one of the writers –"

And Lisa was off again, explaining in detail everything that Rachel really couldn't care less about. Another heavy sigh as she watched the morning fog thicken around the bus. It was far too early to even be attempting a visit to a ghost town. And weren't they supposed to be mature teenagers? She was sure this wasn't the idea her mom had in mind when she told her to enjoy her senior skip day – that she deserved it. Typical words from the not so typical hippie mother.

An exasperated breath from the side of her caused Rachel to look over, Lisa having finished her chat with the air to poke at her cell phone.

"How is there no signal. I have AT&T and I always have signal."  
>"That's because AT&amp;T sucks" Rachel laughed out as she fished into her jacket pocket for her own phone. "Here – " she managed to get out before seeing that her phone too lacked any type of bar. Furrowing her brow she poked at her screen, as if her tampering would make the phone work any better. "Maybe it's because we're so close to the ghost town." She mumbled as she pressed her elbow into her friends.<p>

"Not funny at all Rach." Said with an eye roll as the blonde scrunched up her face. Calm enveloped the pair of them as they continued the bus ride. Neither speaking as the wheels moved over the road. The fog was unnoticeable to everyone but the driver, the man of about forty doing his best to peer through the thick blanket that had begun to creep over the road. The few riders in the front either asleep or distracted by other things to not see her.

If the driver had managed to live through the ordeal he would have said how it was more of a blur. She was tiny, possibly no older then ten, standing in the middle of the road as if she did it everyday. A swear word, perking up all heads that hadn't lulled off to sleep and a quick jerk of the wheel and the bus rolled. Moving at incomprehensible speed. Purse contents flying through the air and the ones unable to hold onto their seating tossed to the roof.

Screams and the sound of crunching metal. And then – silence.


End file.
